


A criatura que não podia amar

by cfmkr, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfmkr/pseuds/cfmkr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Afrodite não entregaria seu coração tão facilmente. Não entregaria de forma alguma, na verdade. Se aquele humano tolo o que queria, era uma pena... Seu dono não poderia oferecer mais que carne fria, aos pedaços.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 3





	A criatura que não podia amar

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO OBRIGADA a esse projeto lindo!!!!!!!
> 
> @_Soursweet, perfeita a betagem (desculpa a demora em postar) e @krfull pela capa! Uma pena que o social spirit não deixa violência explícita no site kkk (gente, me sinto meio monstrenga falando assim, mas acontece)
> 
> Divirtam-se lendo, galera! Qualquer reclamação, estamos aqui sauhiojskap

Debruçado sob sua mesa de estudos, Afrodite encarava aquele pedaço de carne imbecil com certo nojo, apesar de saber que só o tinha ali por licença poética. Afinal, o responsável pela sucessão desgraçada de reações químicas que o faziam se sentir daquela forma era o seu cérebro. A porra do cérebro que ele sempre achou que era mais inteligente do que isso, mas claramente pensou errado a vida inteira, mesmo que poucas criaturas naquela floresta já tivessem vivido tanto quanto ele.

Usando apenas uma calça desbotada de linho e sem camisa, com o cabelo desalinhado, enquanto o peito vertia o pouco de sangue que ainda tinha em seu corpo, ele sequer parecia ser o mesmo bruxo poderoso — e imortal, aliás — que costumava dominar a tudo e a todos com apenas um único olhar dúbio e carregado de malícia. Ou ele não seria capaz de retirar do peito o próprio coração apenas para estudá-lo e distrair a si mesmo daquela sensação inominável que parecia subir pela garganta, agarrar com força os seus braços, morder os dedos dos pés e das mãos enquanto impiedosamente ocupava sua cabeça com os assuntos mais tolos possíveis.

Certo estava Saga, um vampiro de tendências megalomaníacas que sequer direcionava uma única palavra para qualquer ser que não fosse no mínimo encantado — e que também era a entidade rabugenta com quem dividia aquela enorme mansão há (literalmente) séculos. Até porque, se o todo poderoso Afrodite tivesse ignorado o único humano bêbado e imprestável na taberna que visitara por acaso seis meses antes, certamente não estaria passando por tal situação patética.

A cada golpeada na superfície do músculo com seu bisturi afiado, o bruxo ria com vontade, parecendo alegre com o sangue pastoso que salpicava em seu rosto. Via a face do maldito humano ali, o italiano burro e de palavras esquisitamente gentis que todos pensavam ter roubado o seu coração. Toda vez que sentia a lâmina separando o odioso símbolo do amor pedaço por pedaço, algo em Afrodite parecia vingar-se de si mesmo. Máscara da Morte, alcunha pela qual tratavam o seu mais novo estorvo, jamais teria o seu coração — o bruxo não era capaz de oferecê-lo e nem queria. Como podiam esperar outra atitude do mesmo ser que uma vez fora homem, mas se modificou ao ponto de se tornar o monstro sujo de sangue velho que era agora?

Se afastar daquele sentimento puro, para Afrodite, era como um mecanismo de defesa. O amor queimava, ardia como fogo e dava vida a tudo o que chegasse perto o suficiente para isso. Aquela criatura não estava pronta para uma força de tal magnitude. Talvez nunca conseguisse estar, não importava quantos incontáveis anos continuasse vivendo. Dia após dia, Afrodite parecia fadado a morrer dentro de si mesmo.


End file.
